Gallager
Gallager (ギャラガー Gyaragā) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He calls himself a "promoter" for Duelists and operates for the Synchro Dimension City's Underground Dueling Arena and Underground Labor Facility. Appearance Gallager is a dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a white line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which are pierced with multiple rings. He wears a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace. Personality Although he is associated with the Underground Dueling Arena illegal gambling Duels, Gallager appears to have a genuine interest in strong Duelists, though whether this is due to monetary interests is unknown. He is shown to be somewhat prideful, referring to himself as a "great promoter" and was irked to the point of physical methods when Gongenzaka questioned the validity of his claim that he knew where to find strong Duelists. History Synchro Dimension Arc Underground Riding Duel When Dennis Macfield andDennis MacfieldGongenzaka into Dueling him when they reached the Synchro Dimension separated from the other Lancers, Gallager observed their Duel from his car. When they finished and their audience left, he went up to the duo and proposed them to come with him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" and Gongenzaka.]] Gallager led them to the Underground Dueling Arena where they saw Shun Dueling Mukuro Enjō. He was later able to learn that they were comrades but became confused when they mentioned "Lancers" and "different dimensions". Gallager explained Riding Duels and the Friendship Cup to the Lancers, and when Dennis got excited, Gallager set him up to Riding Duel Shun. Gallagher narrated the Duel and urged the crowd to bet their money on Dennis. When Dennis Pendulum Summoned, Gallager dramatically introduced the Summoning technique to the crowd.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Before the Duel could end, Security arrived and Gallager fled.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Underground Labor Facility to Chojiro and Gongenzaka.]]Gallager later appeared in the Underground Labor Facility before Duel Chaser 227, who had been defeated by the resident Duelists. He commented that 227 hadn't understood the rules and claimed superiority as an ex-Tops, but was worthless. Gongenzaka and Chojiro Tokumatsu ordered him to stop. Gallager explained his history to them and that of Sergey Volkov, in addition to the rules of the underground. Shingo Sawatari arrived and accepted the challenge to leave the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" After watching the inmates cause a riot, Gallager decides to help quell the inmates. He uses a mining cart to capture some of them and tries to the same with Shun, Shingo, and Tsukikage but crashes into the electric gate. Gallager returns to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Shun, Shingo, and Tsukikage to escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Friendship Cup Final Match Gallager would be arrested and was riding in a squad car with the former Duel Chasers following Yūya and Jack's Riding Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Deck No cards in Gallager's Deck have been shown, but he claims to use a Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Tops